


sleep it off, my love, we'll still be here in the morning

by starlitmiracles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bullied Hinata Shouyou, Domestic, Hinata Shouyou-centric, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Post-Time Skip, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Trans Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitmiracles/pseuds/starlitmiracles
Summary: “yama? tsukki” hinata peeks through the bedroom door, finding tsukishima and kageyama in their shared bed.“sho?” kageyama’s voice is muffled by the pillow, but his head peeks up a bit to look at his lover. he squints, vision still blurry with sleep. he can’t see clearly, but he knows something is off about the way hinata’s talking. there’s no bounce like there usually is, no “bakayama! i’m home, come cuddle me! before kageyama feels all 172cm of hinata laying on top of him.“i-i need help.” kageyama snaps back, quickly nudging tsukishima awake before shuffling out of bed to open the bedroom door all the way.hinata’s /wrecked./
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 34
Kudos: 491
Collections: oh YES





	sleep it off, my love, we'll still be here in the morning

“yama? tsukki” hinata peeks through the bedroom door, finding tsukishima and kageyama in their shared bed.

“sho?” kageyama’s voice is muffled by the pillow, but his head peeks up a bit to look at his lover. he squints, vision still blurry with sleep. kageyama can’t see clearly, but he  _ knows _ something is off about the way hinata’s talking. there’s no bounce like there usually is, no “bakayama! i’m home, come cuddle me! before kageyama feels all 172cm of hinata laying on top of him. 

“i-i need help.” kageyama snaps back, quickly nudging tsukishima awake before shuffling out of bed to open the bedroom door all the way.

hinata’s  **_wrecked_ ** .

there’s a bruise flowering on hinata’s left cheek, blooming dark blue to almost black. hinata’s arms are covered with matted blood and scrapes and cuts. kageyama can’t help but realize that there’s probably — no,  _ definitely _ — more hidden under his clothes.

rage burns through kageyama’s gut, his hands clenching at his sides. no one hurts his boyfriend and gets away with it.

“what happ-” tsukishima comes up behind kageyama, yawning lazily while placing a hand on kageyama’s waist. it takes one look at hinata for his gaze to harden instantly.

“wait,” hinata’s eyes go wide, hands waving off his partners and making a desperate attempt to stumble away “don’t be mad, i can figure this out, it’s okay.”

“shoyo,” kageyama softens his tone, face still upset (it’s kageyama, he just looks  _ like that _ ). “you’re not in trouble, baby. can we get you cleaned up? just tsukki and yama, yeah?”

hinata leans into kageyama for a hug before breaking down in sobs. because tonight has been hell and his body usually knows how to move in a way that feels like himself but now it  _ doesn’t _ . he can do nothing but shut his eyes as tears rush down his face faster than he would ever imagine them to. everything hurts and everything’s  _ hurting _ but he’s home, he’s here with two of his boyfriends — why the hell isn't everything stopping?

tsukishima wraps his arms around both of them, only letting go to allow kageyama to pick up the shortest princess style.

“sho, hey, do you wanna sit in tobio’s lap and i’ll clean you up?” tsukishima brushes hair from hinata’s forehead to press a soft kiss to his skin. hinata nods meekly, curling his face closer into kageyama’s neck.

they bring hinata to the shared bed, clearing off a space for kageyama to sit. tsukishima slips out the door to the bathroom to grab wet washcloths and the first aid kid, placing them on the floor near kageyama’s feet and kneeling down beside it.

“just me and kei, hinata. you’re okay.”

hinata doesn’t respond beyond sobs. he doesn’t hear tsukishima coming back in, nor does he hear kageyama’s attempts at comforting him. his skin is on fire like he’s  _ dirtydirtydirty _ like he shouldn’t be here and shouldn’t be loved. he still feels every touch that led him here, the impact of his face against concrete, can still hear the laughs and sneers that came alongside everything.

“shoyo, can we take off your shirt?” tsukishima’s voice is quiet, as gentle as he gets. hinata shakes his head vigorously, and tsukishima can only run fingers through the smaller’s orange hair. he and kageyama share a look when they see hinata flinch at the touch, eyebrows furrowing as if a silent agreement that  _ yes, they both will absolutely slaughter whoever did this. _

but for now, they can do nothing but try and fix what’s in their hands. 

“we’ll get you changed into fresh pajamas, sweetheart. cuddles with us after, yeah? we’re right here. you’re not in trouble.” it takes a few seconds,before the smaller raises his arms so tsukishima can remove the shirt, a soft “thank you so much, precious” as tsukishima lifts the fabric up. tsukishima’s gentle with hinata being so fragile, but there’s the atmosphere changes when the shirt comes off.

bruises litter hinata’s usually-pale skin, small words carved into his stomach. hinata’s binder is bloodied, dried patches of blood edging the fabric.

kageyama and tsukishima’s hearts break right then and there. kageyama tries not to look, but how can he ignore the few slurs that he  _ does _ see cut into hinata’s skin? they knew it would be bad, but not like this,  _ never _ like this. not like dried blood on skin they usually kiss and never their lover curled up with a fear they’ve never seen before. 

“hinata...” kageyama exhales, and tsukishimai’s glare hardens. hinata cries harder, curling up closer to kageyama’s chest as if hiding will bring everything back to normal.

"hinata, love, we’ll take care of it. you don’t have to be afraid, just tsukki and yamayama.” kageyama looks at tsukishima to continue, searching kei’s eyes for the right thing to say.

“it’s just us, baby. i know it hurts. tadashi should be home soon, too. cuddles with all three of us once you’re cleaned up. but you gotta breathe for us now, baby.”

hinata nods, inhaling shakily before coughing.

“i’m gonna take off your binder, and then we’ll get all of this cleaned off.” tsukishima wiggles it off gently, kissing hinata’s cheek once it’s all the way off.

tsukishima works quickly, running the washcloth over hinata’s skin while kageyama whispers to hinata about the next match. tsukishima rubs antiseptic over the cuts on his chest and tapes bandages over them, before moving to wrap bandages around hinata’s arm. he never thought he’d ever use the neon-orange athletic tape they’d got because yamaguchi could barely muster a “it’s just like sho’s hair! look!” between giggles, but here he is, wrapping it over bandages to secure them. everyone in the household knows how to manage athletic injuries, the usual jammed finger or bruises from dive-receiving, but when were they supposed to prepare for hinata coming home like this?

“hurts, tsukki. hurts a lot.” hinata’s voice snaps tsukishima back to the present. 

“i know, baby, i’m sorry. we’re almost done, you’re doing so good.” hinata nods. tsukishima tapes the final bandage down before moving to rub arnica gel on hinata’s face.

“there we go, all done. do you wanna wear tobio’s shirt to sleep?” hinata glances at kageyama for permission before nodding, and tsukishima grabs kageyama’s karasuno t-shirt and slips it on the smallest before slipping off his shorts to replace them with new ones. 

as soon as he’s done, tsukishima hears the  _ click  _ of the front door and yamaguchi’s usual “i’m home!”. tsukishima excuses himself to greet yamaguchi, kissing hinata’s forehead and telling him he’ll be right back. 

“feeling better, hinata?” hinata nods in response. “okay. that’s good.” hinata curls more into kageyama, pressing his face into kageyama’s neck.

kageyama thinks of what more he can say in a time like this, because the usual banter of “boke, hinata!” won’t do. filling the silence won’t fade bruises any faster than time will, and kageyama’s painfully aware of that now. 

kageyama’s saved when yamaguchi comes in with worry etched on his face, because tadashi has always been the best at words out of all four of them. yamaguchi’s mouth falls open in shock once he sees hinata bandaged up, but nevertheless moves to kneel in front of kageyama and hinata and grasp one of hinata’s hands.

there’s a number of things yamaguchi knows to do when his partners are hurt: make sure they’re hydrated, help them sleep, hold them if they’re up for it. it doesn’t make it any easier when things like this happen, especially not like this. 

“hey hey, both your yama’s are here now. everyone’s home, everyone’s here,” yamaguchi pauses to let hinata process it, running his thumb over the back of hinata’s hand. “i grabbed your water bottle, can you take a sip? we need to make sure you’re hydrated.” hinata nods, and yamaguchi places it at hinata’s lips, pulling back once hinata is done.

“love you all,” hinata’s lip trembles. “don’t leave.”

“we would never, hey — come here,” yamaguchi picks up hinata, picking him up bridal style from kageyama before sitting next to kageyama on the bed. “you’re okay, you can cry if you need to. do you want to tell me what’s wrong?”

“’m sorry.” 

“don’t have to be, baby. take your time.”

it’s quiet as hinata sobs softly, the only other sound being yamaguchi’s quiet “it’s okay, it’s okay” and “i’m here, i love you.” tsukishima wraps his arms around kageyama’s waist to calm him down; the two are stoic, but they love hinata more than anything.

“they called me a freak. said the f-word, the mean one. said you all would leave me for pretty girls who can make you happy. i’m sorry, i’m so sorr-“ hinata sucks in a breath.

for a bit, the world is smaller to hinata. everything closes in around him like the way he was pushed against concrete. he remembers that someone  _ cut _ into his skin and suddenly, he’s anywhere but home.

yamaguchi rubs hinata’s back, coaxing him to breathe. he whispers what he knows will bring hinata back to earth, a quiet “come back to me, sho, don’t get lost up there.” and it works, only partially, but it’s calms hinata enough to have him tremble a little less.

“i’m sorry that happened, sho, i’m really sorry. you’re not a freak— never could be. we love you so much, more than we could ever say in words.” yamaguchi’s voice is always calming, always easing some of hinata’s worries better than tsukishima and kageyama ever could.

“i’m sorry.”

“shh, don’t apologize, you don’t need to. it’s okay. do you wanna rest? i don’t have work tomorrow, we can make your favorite egg rice.” hinata doesn’t respond, the adrenaline finally wearing off. yamaguchi kisses hinata’s cheeks before pressing one to his lips.

“love you, shoyo.” tsukishima kisses hinata’s cheek and squeezes his hand.

“kageyama wants to sleep with you tonight, let’s lay you down with him, hm?” yamaguchi places hinata in the middle, being mindful not to bump into the cuts, and kageyama slips himself under the covers on his side of the bed. he spoons hinata, wrapping an arm around the smaller’s waist.

“is this okay?”

“yeah, thank you. sorry.”

“shh, i’m just checking. you’re okay.” kageyama kisses hinata’s temple before pulling him close.

yamaguchi faces hinata while laying with his back facing tsukki. everyone reaches for hinata, with yamaguchi holding hinata’s hands and tsukishiima resting his hand on top of kageyama’s hand. 

nothing’s right, but for now they’re here, together, and that’s as much as they can do. everything will be figured out in the morning.

hinata’s asleep within minutes. 

/end

**Author's Note:**

> my first published fic in so long! it's super rough but i thought i should just post it before i get nervous about it again. hope you like it :,)
> 
> maybe there'll be part two? i don't know. we'll see, we'll see.


End file.
